


My Love

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: Actor RPF, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem about Norman. My friends made me do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



> I wrote another one for KrissyG927. No one will read it, but she will know its here. You encourage me too much sweetheart.

His kisses are sweet.  
He tastes like  
Whiskey and cigarettes,  
And me.

His hair is black   
As night and  
His blue eyes  
See through me.

His hands are  
Rough and calloused,  
But they touch my body  
With gentility.

My love is dark and   
Obsessive.  
He yearns only  
For me.


End file.
